The Hypnotist
by SnappyPatter
Summary: Elliot will go to any lenths to get his kids. EO later
1. Ideas

Disclamer – if I could own anything in the whole wide world, it would be LAO SUV. But I don.t blah

Elliot had been very very sad lately. His wife had left him and he missed hjis kids. It was no excuse to slack off on his job though.

He was standing in a rape and murder with very few leads. Fortunately, the regular cops had picked up a guy who might have seen something and brought him to the station so he could answer some questions.

The Detectives and the Captain stood in the mirror, staring at the guy in a suit sittig in the little room waiting to be questioned.

I don't know, Olivia said. "He looks fishy to me."

"Yeah, he;s a tuna," Munch said and laughed b efore he took his coffee and left the building. Elliot wasn't so quick to judge.

"Maybe he really was just in the wrong place at the wrong tom."

The prep was talking to the Captain and Finn about the case. He said, "I'm a professional hypnotist and my office is in the building where the girl got raped outside.

Elliot bust into the room! "You turn off the speakers and let me tlak to him for a minute. Then well see what he has to say about the case."

The Captain wondered if Elliot was going to hit the man, but decided that Elliot was a good detective and they could always just say he fell down the stairs or something. He left and slammed the door.

"OK, here's the deal, Elliot said, surprising the prep. "You're a hypnotist and you can make people believe things that never really happened?"

"Yeah." The guy responded.

"If I get you out of trouble here, I need you to hypnotize my wife."

"Why? Doesn't she think your sexy?" the prep winked at Elliot and spanked him lightly. On the other side of the mirror Olivia gasped. She wondered if she should try patting Elliot's butt.

Elliot didn't do what people expected and slam the prep in the table, but said. "Listen jerk, if you don't want to go to jail and get beat up you'll help me. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Meet me outside at nine o'clock." Elliot left the room and told his partners, "He said that he knows who the real prep is and gave me a name of a guy to arrest."

They let the guy go and went on with their paper work for the rest of the day. At lunchtime, Olivia asked," Elliot, are you OK? You seem to be acting a little bit funny. And not the same way that Munch is funny sometimes."

"Yeah, I just miss my kids. But I'm gonna get them back."

"That's the spirit. Elliot!" Olivia was glad that Elliot was making himself feel better about not having his kids around all the time. She had a secret crush on Elliot and she really liked his kids, but she couldn't say anything until he actually got a divorce from Kathy. Secretly, Olivia wanted to be a mom, but she was really scared to have kids by herself. If she married Elliot, she could have kids without getting pregnant, which would be nice. She looked in the mirror in the precinct. She would even have to give up her smoking body if she just adopted Elliot's kids.

She stared down at her paper work to stop herself from thinking about the future with her maybe-more-than-partner. She was distracted when Finn and Munch brought in the guy the first supposed prep had fingered. He looked guilty. The Captain interrogated him and he comfessed to killing and raping the dead girl.

Olivia said, "Hey that was easy. Not even Casey can mess this up. I wish all our cases turded out this easy."

Elliot smiled and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get home and make some phone calls." He put in his coat and left. Olivia followed, but not on purpose. She was just trying to go to her car. When she got outside, she thought she saw Elliot walking down the street with another man, but when she blinked, they were gone.

TBC,


	2. Secrets

Elliot walked off down the street with the guy from earlier. The guy said, "Thanks for getting me out of trouble earlier. What can I do for you?"

Elliot smled since he knew that the guy had never really been in trouble, especially since they caught the real raper/murderer. But he didn't talk about that now. Instead, he wanted the favor the guy had promised him. "You're a hypnotist. You can make people belive things that might not be true. Right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okay good. I'm having a lot og problems with my wife lately. She took the kids and won't give them back. She moved out. I don't want to be married to her anymore, but we can't get a divorce since we're Catholic. I don't want to spend the rest of my life married to a woman who moved out and won't let me have my kids. If she's out of the way, I can get married again and be happy."

"You want her to run off and never come back?"

"Yeah, but if she just runs away and never comes back we'll still be married. She needs to be dead."

"Hold on, I'm a hypnotist, not a hitman."

"I don't want you to kill her. I just want everyone else to think she's dead."

"Hey I can only hypnotize one person at a time, not everybody she knows to think she's dead."

"You're pretty dumb, aren't you? Haha, I could set you up with a girlfriend. Do you like lawyers?" Elliot laughed. Then he got serious again. "Tell her that she witnessed a murder and make her go to the feds to confess it. I know someone in witness protection and Kathy can go live with her."

"Wow! You know someone in the program?" The hyponotist wad very impressed and Elliot puffed out his chest.

Elliot felt proud. "Yeah, Her name is Alex Cabot and she was our ADA. Don't tell anyone though, because a lot of people think she's dead."

"This is a pretty good plan."

"Yeah, it just popped inot my head as the erfect solution. Meet me tomorrow at Burger King and we'll talk about the details."

Elliot walked home and felt very proud of himself for coming up with such a good solution to his Kathy problem. He called Olivia to say hi. "Hi, Olivia."

"Oh, Hi, Elliot!" Olivia was nervous when she picked up tye phone because she had been writing about her day in her diary and had just been writing about Elliot when she saw him on the callerID. "How are you?"

"I'm OK. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just having a quite night at home. I was writing in my journal when you called."

"You have a journal?"

"Yeah, it helps me think about my day and how to make it better."

"That's a good idea. Maybe I should try that."

Olivia was surprised. Elliot never really talked about his feelings. She doubted he would really tell them to a book. "Yeah, you should," she said anyway. Maybe he would bring it to work and she could sneaka peek at it.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I ordered Chinese foood, but it isn't here yet." Olivia had an idea suddenly. "There's goinna be a lot if you wanna come over and eat with me. I ordered enough for four people so I would have lots of choices for the rest of the week."

"OK, Ill be their in five minutes."

Five minutes laer, Elliot and the Chinese food man were at Olivia's door. Elliot paid the Chinese man and took the food before Olivia could open the door. "I'm making extra money as a delivery man now." He joked.

They sat on Olivia's couch eating Chinese food for an hour. When they were done, Olivia said, "Wow we ate a lot. I don't even have leftovers to eat for the rest of the week now."

"Well maybe I'll have to take you out to dinner for the rest of the week them."

Olivia smield" That's nice"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said thanks for dinner as he left. Olivia blushed and took out her journal. She wrote, "Elliot kissed me. I think he really likes me. Maybe someday we can get married after all. First Kathy has to leave. I'm going to think hard to come up with a plan to make her get a divorce from Elliot and give his kids back." She closed the journal with a thud and went happily to bed.

Outside in the street, Elliot was feeling happy too, because he really was going to get rid of Kathy really soon.


	3. PLans

Olivia stayed up all night on the courch trying to think of a way to get rid of Kathy that didn't involve killing her or hiding a snake in her purse. She couldn't think of anything, and she was really tired by the morning, so she called in sick to work.

Elliot was already really nervouse about his meeting with the hypnotist he hired to brainwash Kathy, and it made him even more nervous when Olivia called in sick. "Captain, can I go visit her and make sure she's okay?"

"Well, I guess its alright since your partern isn't her and you'd just have to sit around doing paper work all day. Bring her some donuts and tell her I hope she feels better."

Elliot grinned and put on his coat. It was bright and sunny outside though, so he took off his coat. Then he got the donuts and went to Olivia's house. She was sleeping on the couch when he let himself in. She looked like a sleeping angle. Elliot wondered if he could wake her up with a kiss.

Suddenly, his cellular telephone rang with the Mexican Hat Dance and Olivia woke up. "Elliot, what are you doing in my living room?"

Elliot didn't answer because he was trying to talk on the phone, but he pointed at the donuts and that made Olivia happy. He walked into the family room to get some privacy for his phone call. "Hi Elliot. It's Danny the hypnotist."

"Hello. So what time is good for you to meet me today?"

"How about six?"

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then." Elliot hung up the phone and went back to the living room. Olivia was sitting on the couch eating donuts. "How many donuts have you eaten so far?"

"3. But I was busty last night and forgot to eat finner. Why aren't you at work?"

"The Captain said you called in sick so I came over to try and make you feel better." He sawa book on the table. "What's that?"

Olivia suddenly realized that she had left her journal on the table. She slammed it shut and said, ""It's noting."

"What, you can't tell me?"

"No, it's emabarrassing."

"Olivia, are you writing a novel?"

Olivia saw he r chance, "Yeah. It's about our jobs. It's a murder mystery."

"Wow. Can I read it when your done?"

"Maybe." Olivia hid the journal under the couch cushon. "Do you want a donut?"

"No thanks. I woldnt want to ruin your all donut deit."

"Yeah, there's only chocolate frosted left and you now I don't share those."

"Okay, well if your feeling okay I guess I'm gonna leave. I have an appoint meant." Elliot left and Olivia took out her journal and wrote. 'Elliot came and brought me donuts. I almost feel bad that I'm trying to get rid of his wife.' She sat on the couch and ate another donut and thought more about how she could make Kathy go away.

If she knew what Elliot was up to. She wouldn't have feeling so bad. He was sitting in the McDonalds down the street with Danny, who was going to hyponotize his wife to make her leave.

"So you want her to think that she sawsoneone murdered and have to go into witness protection, right?"

"Yeah. Good plan, huh?" Elliot thought it was fool proof.

Danny shook his head, "It's a good idea, but its gonna be hard to do. First, you have to bring her some where where we can be alone and make her concentrated on the hynotism."

"No problem. I can take her out to dinner tomorrow night, then instead of driving her home, I'll take her to an abandoned warehouse and you can meet us there. " Elliot wrote down the address of an abandoned warehouse for Danny. "Be there at nine o'clock tomorrow inght and I'll bring Kathy."

"See you then." Danny waved goodbye and Elliot sat and finished his whopper. He felt nice and hungry when he was done so her ordered another one. Now that he was going to be rid of his stupid wife, he had a good appetit.


	4. Action Time!

Elliot waited nervousely all day for his date with his son to be gone wife, Kathy. He checked his watch for the billionth time. Olivia asked. "IS it so bad to spend time with me that you just cant wait to het away?" His watch checking made her nervous; she had a funny feeling that he knew what she was plotting in her journal and was trying to find his wife and tell her before Olivia could do anything.

"No. Elliot said." I just have a date with Kathy tonight for dinner and I don't want to be late."

"Oj" Olivia was very disappointed. It wasn't good if he were dating his wife again. If tyhey got back to gether she and Elliot could never have a date.

Ellito seemed to seance her uncomfortability. "Don't wotty. We are just going to tlak about how she doesn't let me jave the kids often enough and then we are going to sat goodnight. In fact, do you want to go out for a movie later on?" Elliot smield, not only because he was finally asking Olivia out on a date, but because he wouldreally be able to enjoy it knowing that Danny was hypnotizing Kathy t9 make her go away. A future with Olivia sounded really nice and made him smile harder.

Olivia said "What should we see?"

"I don't know. How about something R Rated."

"OK. Pick me up at 9. " Olivia giggled. She left work feeling happy. She hopd she would have enough time to pick out a cute oufit before Elliot picked her up.

A few blocks away, Elliot and his wife Kathy were quietly fighting in the restaurant. "You have to let me have the kids more often."

"No. they like me better because I raise them and stay home with them and kliss there boo boos and do all the things that you don't. Your a bad father Elliot Stabler." She thrust her nose in the air and crissed her arms over her tiny breasts.

Elliot had had just about enough. He thought their might be a promlem so he had brought a bottle of cholrineform and he put it ovber Kathy's mouth now, making her pass out. He dragged her unconciousness out to his car and put her in the trunk. He looked arounf to make sure o one was looking before he shyt the trunk. He drove the the abandoned warehouse to meet Danny the hypnotist.

Danny said "I can't hybnotize her if she's passed out."

"Don't worry. She'll wake up doon."

Elliot checked his watch and handed Danny some donuts and fast food. "I brought some food for you.Take as long as you need to make sure she's ready. I have a date."

Elliot went to Olivia's apartment an dpicked her up. She was wearing a little black dress and Elliot thought she looked very sexy. He gave hger a kisss hello and told her, "You look pretty. Are you ready?"

She smield and nodded. She was so happy she could barley speak. The went and say an adult movie then came back to Olivia's apartment…

TBC


End file.
